The Backroom
by FalleratFreddys
Summary: What if Mike checked the backroom like phone guy asked? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Mike's body filled with dread as he listened to the phone call.

"Uh, hey listen, I might not be around to leave you a message tomorrow. ***Bang Bang*** Its-It's been a bad night for me, Um, I'm kinda glad I left those messages for you * **Clears Throat*** uh, when i did.

Mike had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomache, but continued listening to the call.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***Bang Bang*** Maybe sometime uh, ***Bang Bang*** you could check inside those suits in the backroom? I'll try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad? ***Bang Bang*** I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads."

Mike definitely knew something was wrong when he heard Freddy's jingle play in the background.

"You know... ***Moan*** Oh No..."

Mike froze in horror as he heard a screech that sounded awfully like golden Freddy.

The call ended.

Mike felt numb. The man that had helped him get through 4 nights of hell so far, had died. He didn't know why he was upset, he didn't actually _know_ phone guy. But when he heard that screech... He felt like he had lost something important to him.

Mike had made up his mind. As soon as his shift ended, he would check the backroom.

So Mike went through the night on auto pilot. He didn't react when Freddy showed up at the right door. He didn't react when Foxy came sprinting out of the cove. He simply closed the door, and continued the night.

It was 6am all to soon...

Mike got up out of the office, and walked to the back room. What was even more unnerving was that it was already open.

"Phone guy!" he called. "Phone guy!"

 _"Hello, hello?"_ came a week reply.

"Phone Guy!" Phone guy coughed weekly. He had survived by being stuffed in an empty Golden Freddy suit. " _Water..."_ Was the only reply.

"Oh sorry!" Said Mike as he scrambled for a dollar bill, to buy a drink from the vending machine down the hall. Ounce he had got it, he returned to Phone guy with the bottle.

Phone guy drank. "Thank you..." was his week reply. Mike got Phone guy out of the suit and helped him to his car.

"Thank you. Seriously." he said. Mike smiled at him, and read his name tag. "Scott. That's a nice name." "Thanks" said Scott, with a light blush coating his cheek.

Maybe this won't be so bad...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to MissKittyBear, and alex reiter for reviews. An Alex, yes it is bound to have similarities to other fics. I have read being human and this is heavily inspired by it, but as you can see there are many differences.**

Mike was outside the hospital, waiting to pick Scott up when he finally got to get out. He couldn't help but wonder if he had anyone else that could pick him up.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Scott came through the door. He looked around and saw Mike. He flashed him a winning smile. Mike smiled back.

"Hi Mike! Thanks for picking me up today." "No problem Scott" replied Mike.

"Scott?" "Yeah Mike?" "Why didn't you get your family to pick you up, instead of me. I am a complete stranger after all." Said Mike as Scott got in the car.

"Mike, yeah I just met you two days ago, but you did save my life."

Mike had nothing to say to that. It was true, he did help him.

"So, where do you live?" he asked, changing the subject.

"123 Cherry Street."

Mike continued to drive in silence. He turned to look at Scott who was busy focusing on something on his phone.

He had adorable spiky black hair, kind brown eyes, and cute green glasses. Scott looked up and caught Mike staring. He blushed and looked down at his phone.

Mike smirked at that.

"We're at your house." he said, stopping the car.

"Thanks."

"No problem Pg."

"Pg?"

"Phone guy."

"Oh. I like it." Scott flashed a smile.

Mike got stiff and nervous suddenly.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to Freddy FazFucks? And hang? We don't have to fight off robots and shit."

"Sure." Scott smiled even wider if that was even possible.

"See you there..."

 **TIME SKIP 101010101010101010101010 TIME SKIP 101010101**

Mike arrived at the pizzaria. As soon as he opened the door he heard children screaming and running all over the place. He started to rethink his decision to hang out here.

Mike sat at a table and began looking for Scott. He was so busy looking that he didn't notice a creep purple man sit next to him.

"Hello~"

Mike nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, a little jumpy, are we~"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Vincent~"

Mike stopped listening as soon as he saw Scott walk through the door. He ran over there immedeatly.

"Hello, Hello" Said Scott

"Hey."

Neither of them noticed Vincent sneak up behind Scott, and... bite his earlobe.

"OW! What the fudge Vincent."

Mike started giggling. Scott truly was innocent. He couldn't even swear without feeling guilty.

He had a feeling this would be fun.


	3. AN IMPORTANT

**A/N: I'm sorry this is not an update. I have an idea though, to help this story progress. Why don't we vote what happens?**

 **Every one write a review on what you think should happen next, and whichever sounds best, I will choose.**

 **Include things like: Vincent is evil, or Vincent is good, because I haven't decided if he's good or not.**

 **Also include how Mike will ask PG out. Mike has to ask PG out though, not the other way around. In this story PG is really kawaii and innocent.**

 **And last but not least, if I should include Jeremy, and Fritz, and my OC for FNaF 3.**


	4. DON'T HATE ME AN

**A/N: I'm soo sorry. I know you guys probablly hate me, but this is not an update. BUT WAIT! Before you go, I should let you know that Vincent will end up being good, because I saw a guest review that said that Vincent should be good, but have a morbid sense of humor.**

 **I chose to go along with the review, because it's right. A good Vincent is rare these days...**


End file.
